


End of the Line

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: The first fic I ever wrote for The Pacific, and my first rewrite of the train scene with Sledge and Snafu!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	End of the Line

“Wish I could just bring you with me,” his voice sounds louder, in the nearly empty train car. Sledge is leaned up against him, seemingly out to the world. He needs the sleep, like they all do. 

The train slows to a stop. 

“In fact, if I have to go home at all, I’d rather it be with you. Don’t have anything else here for me otherwise.” 

Sledge moves closer to him, and the thought of standing up and leaving becomes all but impossible. 

Snafu knows he has to get up. Right now, in fact. Or the train will pull away from New Orleans with him still on it. 

Still by Eugene, whose hand is just about touching his, ever so gently. 

“What the hell am I going back here for?” Snafu asks out loud with a nervous chuckle. “What do you think, Sledgehammer? Should I go?” 

Sledge lifts his head, his eyes still closed, and sighs. “Stay put. You’re comfy.” 

For another moment, Snafu thinks about what’s awaiting him in New Orleans-not a bed, since he couldn’t keep his apartment when he shipped out. Not much in the way of family, at least not any that want to see him (they didn’t respond to more than a few letters, and didn’t write fondly, which makes their feelings clear enough to him.) He knows Eugene has far more waiting for him in Mobile, and he wouldn’t want to impose, but…

The thought is tempting. 

Before he can fully decide, the train begins to move again. 

“Guess I’m gonna meet your parents. Or have to find a bed somewhere,” Snafu laughs quietly. 

Sledge sighs again, slightly more awake. “Hm?” 

“I’m not going back home. I’m…I don’t know where exactly I’m headed, I guess,” Snafu replies. 

“Oh. Okay,” Eugene is still clearly struggling to wake up, his eyes half open as he sits up and stretches. “My parents have room. I’m sure they’ll put you up.” 

“Sure,” Snafu grins. “They’re just gonna take me in, not knowin’ me-” 

“I know you,” Eugene replies, and the air is suddenly overly warm and smothering.

“Yeah. What if they say no?” 

Eugene shrugs. “Guess we both find somewhere else to bed down.” 

In his head, Snafu knows exactly how he wants to respond to that. But the air is too heavy to fill with even heavier words. 

Instead, he grabs Eugene’s hand and squeezes, hard, hoping that’s enough to make himself clear. 

“What if we both don’t go home?” Eugene says as he squeezes back. “Have an adventure-see what else is out there that doesn’t involve gunfire or going back to, well-” 

“Back to people who don’t have a goddamn clue what it was like?” Snafu finishes, rubbing his thumb against the back of Eugene’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Eugene sighs. 

The train car is empty except for them, but he’s still shaking when he presses his lips to Eugene’s, just for a moment, hoping he hasn’t misread things.

He’s just about to pull away when Eugene kisses back, just as nervously but with a passion behind it he hadn’t expected. 

They sit for a moment, faces pressed close. 

Finally, he finds his voice again. “Where do you think the end of the line for this thing is? I don’t remember them sayin’.” 

“Me neither,” Eugene replies. “Guess we’re gonna find out.” 

Snafu leans back against the seat, and gently pulls Eugene back with him. “May as well get some sleep then. Get comfortable, just like you were before.” 

Eugene falls back gently against his chest with no argument except to grab for Snafu’s hand as it drapes down over his chest. 

The clacking of the train on the tracks is like a lullaby, but better is the rhythm of Eugene’s breathing as he falls back asleep. The road ahead is uncertain, but no more uncertain than their fate in the war had been-and it looks infinitely brighter, no matter what else there is to face.


End file.
